


Burden of Souls

by November_Ashes



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Ashes/pseuds/November_Ashes
Summary: A put-upon Draenei guard captain dubiously teams up with a warlock and a shaman to stop the Legion from invading Azeroth.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The sun cast long golden rays over the forest as it began its descent toward the horizon, making the hazy air seem to glow. Summer was reaching its peak back on Azeroth. 

Ardent shifted uncomfortably in her armor, still hot despite having forgone the plate in favor of lighter chain mail. The baked stone of the veranda shimmered in the waning light, and Ardent imagined she could smell her hooves cooking. It was times like this she envied the Night Elves’ ability to sweat. Her horns weren’t doing nearly enough to cool her, and she tossed her head a bit in a half-hearted attempt to get some air movement.

The Exodaar had been bustling with activity for months thanks to the campaign, and the normally Draenei-exclusive city (save for the occasional Kaldorei) now milled with crowds mixed of humans, dwarves and gnomes as well. Worgen made occasional appearances, but they seemed to disappear as quickly as she could spot them. 

That was just as well. Like most of her race, Ardent thoroughly enjoyed the company of other species and went out of her way to make them feel welcome, but the tainted magic responsible for the Worgen curse still sent a thrill of unease through her when they were near, like the heat from a fever, or some subconscious signal of sickness that instinctively warned her away.

Still, the air of relief was enough to bring even that reclusive race out of Teldrassil and into the allied cities to celebrate. The tense months of uncertainty and warfare had broken. Everyone threw themselves into the festival with gusto, eager to reaffirm their victory and safety. Gul’dan had been foiled and the Legion stalled, hopefully indefinitely, and another world saved from their malice. 

Ardent still had a faint smile on her face at the thought as she ordered a cool drink from one of the stands. The mage preparing the drinks, a small gnome with bright green pigtails, gave her a wink and conjured a small flurry of ice, directing it into the cup with a flourish. The cup levitated to her hand, and Ardent captured it gracefully and gave an amused smile and nod in thanks.

The crowd had thinned out after the fire-eaters’ performance, most moving into the Exodaar proper or down to the docks to prepare for the fireworks. Adeen, the artificer’s apprentice, was activating the glow-crystals now that the sun had begun to set, a hover cart at his side filled with more to provide extra light for the night’s activities. He took one in his hands and willed it to life, then lifted it and sent it gently drifting into the air. When he was finished, the courtyard would glow as if the stars themselves had come down to watch the revelry.

Across the yard, a human woman was lingering by the stables. There were many people standing about, and Ardent wouldn’t have paid her any mind, but she wasn’t fiddling with sparkler sticks or staring into a cup or watching the crowd in idlement like any of the dozens of others she had noticed this afternoon. She wasn’t watching anything around her at all, in fact. She seemed to be looking at the sky. Standing rigidly still, and staring up at the stars. 

Ardent wasn’t close enough to see her expression, but the upturn of her head and posture was enough to cause her own shoulders to tense and quickly dart a look behind her into the sky herself.

Ardent was old enough to remember Argus. Or rather, fleeing from Argus. She had been a child, only just walking, but she remembered that day as if it had been only yesterday. Couldn’t forget it if she tried. And she had.

The Legion had forces at its command most wouldn’t know about or even be able to conceive of. Perhaps only the Draenei knew the extent of their powers, if even they did. Great lances of fel energy, directed with proton cannons and appearing as thick bolts of green lightning, striking from above and burning and corrupting where they struck. That was one of the things that stuck out to her that day. And the running feet, the sound of sharp hooves churning the rock and earth, dampened to mud with blood and fel, the sharp smell of metal and ozone and fear. But what she remembered most clearly were the ships. Quite unlike the Draenei star ships, the Legion commanded great black monstrosities, crackling with green hellish fire as they tore their way into the atmosphere. Black swords, striking from heaven to unleash an unimaginable hell.

As she whipped around, Ardent had already conjured in her mind a great black ship tearing through the peace they had struggled to create, ripping its way through the calm purple and pink sunset and charging its cannons, preparing to wipe them all from existence. The memory of Argus and the more recent conflicts with the Legion weren’t easily banished, if they could be banished at all. 

She blinked rapidly as the sky showed nothing but stars, faintly glimmering in the dusky light over the sea. Though she searched in momentary confusion, there was absolutely nothing to draw her attention, not so much as a gull in the sky. 

Scowling, her heart sluggishly returning to a normal pace, she turned back to look for the human again. She intended to go over and see if she needed directions or some coin for a room or possibly to be dunked into a soda cooler…perhaps not that last bit, Ardent reprimanded herself. It was her own imagination that had scared her after all, not some random human. All of those options suddenly fled however, as she saw that the woman was gone. 

Her irritation returning, Ardent stalked across the courtyard toward the stables. She was aware, in the back of her mind, that she was projecting her unease onto some innocent bystander, but still she wanted to at least see what the woman was doing. Something had pricked her interest after all, and she hadn’t made it this long as a soldier by ignoring things that stood out to her. 

Rounding the edge of the stables, she found no human woman. There was a black horse, standing idly near the curved side of the Exodaar, blinking big round eyes at her. She blinked back at it, then frowned. It wasn’t tied to a post or hobbled in any way, and the reins hung to the ground from the bit in its mouth. It had the barest amount of tack, a saddle that had seen better days, and its hair matted where it had dried after profuse sweating. Someone had ridden hard to get here, and it wasn’t a big island. She had no reports of someone offloading a mount at the docks. Most everyone had taken ship from Stormwind or Darnassus, and boarded their mounts there at one of the larger cities. 

Now concerned, she went back to fetch one of the guards. Holdr, a large man with a great craggy scar over one side of his jaw, was on duty at the main access point, and she waved to get his attention.

“Captain?” He raised his chin, his brow knitting as she approached. She consciously relaxed her expression, not wanting to cause alarm. 

“Whose beast is behind the stables?”

He stared at her, nonplussed. “Ah...-One of the men will see to it. I hadn’t had any report of a loose animal.”

Ardent shook her head, putting her hands on her hips with a sigh. “No. I will see to it. Have the watch take a round, if you please. Report back in ten.”

“Aye. Is something wrong, Captain?”

Ardent tried not to frown at how silly she was being. “No, merely a precaution. There is a lot of activity tonight.”

Holdr ducked his head and clasped a fist to his chest briefly, before turning to gather the other guards. 

The horse followed her eagerly into the stables, reaching to lip the edge of the feed pail before she had even reached the trough. By the time she finished stripping its tack and informing the stable master of her new charge, she had a few minutes left before the guard would be ready to report in.

The Exodaar stood with dignity against the fading light of day, faintly glowing with minimal power. Nothing was amiss aside from the stray beast, she noted. Standing in the middle of the courtyard, now nearly barren of revelers, Ardent stood with arms folded, searching the ship itself and the grounds for any sign of mischief. Her glance kept straying to the skies almost without conscious thought, but only the familiar comforting stars winked back at her.

Holdr’s heavy steps alerted her to his approach, and she merely ducked her head his direction, eyes still fixed on the sky.

“All is well, Captain. Though Gandry needs to clean his armor. Seems a small one over-indulged in the festivities and reproduced Merryn’s fine brew all over his boots,” he said with a smirk.

“I see.”

Smirking herself, Ardent shook her head. “He should have ducked.”

Holdr chuckled. “Aye, but I don’t think it would—“

Ardent glanced at him as he stopped short. He was staring at the Exodaar with a quizzical look on his face. Following his gaze, Ardent searched the structure, finally noticing a flash of movement near one of the crystal spires. 

“Get the others and get to the top of the ship. It’s that human!” Ardent directed, already turning and trotting toward the Exodaar. Holdr had started to ask a question, but instead barked something to the affirmative and went to gather the guards.

On the side of the ship, hidden from plain view in an alcove, was an access ladder used by the crew for maintenance on the upper levels. One would never notice or interpret its use unless they had some familiarity with spacecrafts, particularly those of Naaru make, as the steps were sunken into the crystal chassis and coated with a type of reflective substance that bent light around them, making it appear as a solid wall. 

Ardent ran up to it without pause and all but launched herself up the ladder. Her guards would most likely take an elevator, use the maintenance shafts and meet her at the top, but she didn’t have time for that. The human was already halfway up.

As Ardent clambered onto the sub deck, she just had time to see the hem of a dark robe vanish over the edge of the parapet a level above her. Cursing, she headed for the next set of ladders. “Wait!”

As she expected, she got no answer. Sabotage briefly entered her mind, but she dismissed it. What was there to sabotage on a crashed ship? But then, the human’s familiarity with the access ways was concerning. Maybe she had discovered the alcove by accident. 

_What if she’s going to jump?_

Ardent doubled her efforts. Why a human would travel hard to get to a Draenei city only to leap from the top of the ship was beyond any reason she could see, but so far none of the human’s actions were making sense.

The wind was picking up as night settled in, and this high up it was almost blessedly cool, whipping enough to lift Ardent’s hair and bring relief from the muggy heat. She barely noticed. Rounding the corner of the wall, she finally found the wayward human. Moving slowly so as not to draw attention to herself, Ardent puzzled over her actions. 

The woman was crouched behind a low wall, prying fruitlessly at an access panel. The light from a beacon bathed the walkway in a pink glow, and she was finally able to get a good look at her. Bathed in sweat and trembling, the woman bore her teeth as she dug her fingers into the edge of the nearly flush metal plate. Her eyes were ringed in dark hollows and short black hair hung in limp strings over her forehead. 

_She’s crazed_ , Ardent thought. Not wanting to wait any longer even for the sake of curiosity, she stepped forward heavily, her hoof making a dull thunk against the floor at which the human immediately whipped in her direction, stumbling back into a sit. 

“I won’t harm you. I need you to come away from there.”

The woman stared at her, a grimace on her face as if she struggled to understand. Ardent took another slow step forward, hand held out in what she hoped was a non-threatening manner. Backing away on her hands, the woman shook her head.

“No. I…I can’t explain but I…we have to turn that off.” 

“Turn what off?”

The woman shook her head again, face contorted, and waved a hand at the access panel. “I can’t…just….let me-“ Struggling to her knees, the robed woman stumbled back toward the wall, running trembling hands over the metal, prying at nearly invisible seams with blunt, broken fingernails. “How does it open?” 

“Stop, you’ll hurt yourself. Just come with me and we-“

“No! I have to turn it off!”

Just as Ardent tensed to grab her, the wind suddenly kicked up, hard enough to shove her a few steps forward. She heard a yell of alarm and looked up to see the human was lifted off the ground, trapped in a swirling wind that seemed contained to just herself. Ardent started forward, confused, only to stop short as another Draenei stepped from behind a panel. Her hands were lifted almost carelessly, arms curled as if to embrace the small cyclone. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” The Draenei asked casually, though her eyes stayed focused on the frail human trapped in the wind.

Ardent frowned, fists curling at her sides. “No. In fact, that was probably the furthest thing from my mind. Release her. And what are you doing on top of the damned ship?”

The wind began to dissipate, and slowly the human lowered to the ground. She seemed none the worse for wear, though she began to slump forward in exhaustion just before Ardent caught her.

Crossing her arms, the other Draenei shrugged. “What are you doing on top of the ship?”

Ardent glared at her over the top of the human’s head. Behind them, a door slid aside and Holdr suddenly filled the doorway, stumbling to a halt almost as soon as he began to rush out. Behind him, five more soldiers packed into the narrow space, peering around his shoulders.

“Captain. Apologies for the delay. The elevators took their time. You’ve apprehended someone?”

“Yes.” Letting her glare linger on the smug form of the shaman for another moment, she passed the human over to Holdr. “Take her down to medical, but keep an eye on her. I don't want her running off without answering some questions.”

Holdr nodded, glancing briefly at the shaman. He lifted the quiet human in his arms and turned, drawing various groans and complaints from the other guards as they tried to shift and turn to go back down the lift.

After they’d gone, Ardent looked back toward the shaman. She started to simply leave, then paused and sighed. “I…thank you for your assistance. I was not near enough to catch her should anything have happened.”

“Any time.” The shaman ducked her head gracefully.

With a nod, Ardent headed back to the access ladder. The shaman watched her go, then eyed the panel the human had been prying at thoughtfully.

***

Alone in the corner bed of the med bay, the woman sat cross-legged, slumped over a cup of water she clasped tightly in her hands. Her eyes were glazed as she stared into the floor, occasionally loosening her clenched hands around the cup and peering around the room, only to gaze off into nothing moments later.

Ardent had questioned her half an hour before, but she hadn’t gotten much more information than she had when they were on the roof of the ship. She had told them her name was Mal, but when asked about her actions she seemed to struggle to explain, only repeating that they had to turn it off and grew distressed. Ardent had finally told her to get some rest and stepped out of the room to confer with her guards.

“We can’t treat her here. Gren says she won’t let her do an examination,” Indri was saying. The guardswoman was small by Draenei standards but made up for it in ferocity and speaking volume. Ardent inclined her head. 

“Gren said she’s merely exhausted and dehydrated, both of which can be treated here well enough. We can’t send her to Stormwind now, we’ll never find out what she was trying to do to the ship.”

“She’s crazed,” Indri said with a shrug. “You yourself said so. She was trying to do a crazy human thing. Nothing else.”

“Perhaps. It concerns me that she not only discovered an access ladder but also knew where to locate an energy transfer panel for the ship beacons. Adeen looked at it after she was brought here. How would a human even know what that is, much less where to locate it?”

Indri shook her head. “She probably doesn’t. Maybe she heard the electrostatic hum it makes, like a hunting hound, and simply followed the noise and happened upon the ladder as she tried to claw her way up the side of the ship.”

Ardent gave her a withering look.

“It was nothing, Ardy. A human would not know about the ship. None of them have shown the capacity or even interest in learning. It is a one-off, nothing more.”

“You’re probably right,” Ardent finally admitted. “In any case, it doesn’t look like she can tell us anything tonight. I’ll arrange transport tomorrow after most of our guests have left.”

Indri clapped her on the shoulder. “Good. In the meantime, why do you not go out and attend some of the festivities? You haven’t even gotten to enjoy yourself.”

Ardent smirked. “Are you giving me orders now, guardswoman?”

Indri rolled her eyes. “By all means, spend the rest of the celebration climbing the damned ship chasing drunkards for all I care. So long as you don’t make me ride the lift with six other guards for the rest of the night.”

“There were only five others.”

“Holdr counts as two.”

Ardent chuckled and shoved Indri toward the door. “Go. Get me an iced tea. I’ll be along shortly.”

“One cherry grog you say? On it.” Indri called as she trotted out the door.

Gren, the medical technician, was over by the supply cabinet as Ardent walked back into the med bay. She was just about to ask that the human be kept overnight when they heard a crash from the corner. 

Mal was struggling to get off the bed, causing it to bang against the wall. The cup of water was forgotten, rolling empty on the floor and its contents soaking the sheets.

Gren and Ardent made it to the bed at about the same time, trying to stop the delirious woman from hitting the floor.

“My bag! It’s in—I need my—It’s there! I left it—“ The more she tried to explain, the more frantic she became. 

“Hold her! I’ll be back.” Gren ordered and trotted toward the medicine panel.

“Alright, stop! I’ll get it, I’ll get your bag. Just hold still.”

“It’s in…I….I can’t remember. I left it there on the…” Mal growled, one fist balled up and pressed hard against her temple. Ardent covered it with her hand and gently but firmly pushed it down, afraid the woman may actually start hitting herself.

“I will find it. It’s alright. Please. Just get some rest. You look like you haven’t slept in a week.”

“Haven’t.” The woman muttered, head bowed miserably. 

Gren reappeared at her side and gently reached for the woman’s arm. Turning it over, she placed a small, oblong patch near the inside of her elbow, rubbing her thumb over it lightly. After a few moments of this, Mal’s eyelids began to droop, and the wiry tension in her shoulders relaxed. With careful assistance, she scooted back on the bed and lay down, asleep nearly as soon as her head landed on the pillow.

“It’s a very mild sedative, what I would give a child. I’m not familiar enough with human physiology to give her more, but I believe in her state the dose is more than sufficient.”

Ardent nodded her thanks and stood. “I had come in to ask you to keep her here for the night. If you could, just keep an eye on her. I’ll leave a guard posted in case you need help.”

“It’s not necessary. I’d be happy to watch her. I don’t believe she is a violent person, Captain. Only delirious with lack of sleep. I have treated others who behaved the same way."

“Other _Draenei_. I would prefer to take all precautions.”

“As you like.” 

Ardent watched the human for a few moments as Gren pressed commands on a screen nearby, activating an ambient vital monitor attached to the bed.

Finally, she stood and left for the stables.

***

“I saw no bag on the sub-deck, or anywhere else for that matter, Captain. There was nothing there when I arrived.”

Adeen had his head and half his upper body shoved into a duct as he spoke, making his words echo tinnily from the vent.

Ardent stood with her arms crossed, lifting up on her hooves to try and peer over the large man’s back to avoid having to speak directly to his ass. “What about the shaman? Asha? Was she still there?”

“No shaman either. Nothing there but me, captain. Why was there a shaman on the roof of the ship?”

Ardent sighed heavily. “Thank you, Adeen.”

“Aye, captain.”

Ardent stomped toward the Crystal Hall, a scowl set on her face. She had already spent an hour looking for this human’s bag and been stopped a dozen times in the process. The Fire festival was still in full swing, and the Exodaar was packed with revelers that had moved indoors after the fireworks display. Mosquitoes, they said. For all their technology, why could they not create a mosquito shield? Maybe at least put out some of those gnomish candles? 

The Crystal Hall was gleaming with soft light from all directions. Even entering was enough to make one’s head spin. Spires of crystal jutted from everywhere in no discernible arrangement, lending a sense of disorder to the area. Ardent hadn’t liked coming here since it had been re-purposed.

Torches and banners had been set throughout the hall much as they had in the rest of the Exodaar, but here they seemed gaudy, asymmetrical. The air here was sharper, a myriad of scents blended together from the incense burners set around the area, and always there was the heavier smell of pine. In the rest of the ship the crystal acted as ionizers, leaving the air mostly devoid of smell, but here they seemed to enhance it.

From the room’s center, a pool set around a glimmering monument scattered the firelight over the ceiling and walls, making the room seem to be ablaze. Ardent headed for it.

As she passed, several of the Draenei attending to the room stopped what they were doing and watched her. She ignored them, focusing directly on her goal. 

The small, hunched form of the Broken shambled about in front of the monument, his words a low burr indiscernible from across the room. Before him seated in a half-circle on the artificial island were perhaps a dozen children, watching him in rapt attention. As he spoke, one gnarled hand lifted against the stone, and following its path were a pack of wolves, dancing forms of light creating a picture in the air. The children laughed and pointed in wonder as the wolves danced with fire and earth elementals over mountains. Ardent felt the corner of her mouth tighten.

“Farseer,” She called as she neared, and the old Broken man looked up from his charges. 

“Ah, yes. What can I do for you, Vindicator?”

Ardent stopped at the end of the ‘bridge’ leading to the monument. “I need your apprentice. Asha. Is she here?”

The Farseer smiled faintly at the mention of his pupil, leaning on the curled knobby branch he used for a cane as he turned to face Ardent. “I believe she was heading to the roof to watch the fireworks. She’s been gone for some time.”

Ardent huffed and shifted her hooves before noticing she had done so. Internally chiding herself for the nervous display, she stood a bit straighter and forced herself to be still. “She isn’t there. Perhaps she came back here?”

The Farseer tilted his head thoughtfully. “I hadn’t noticed her return. But her quarters are down that hallway, second door to the left if you want to check there?”

Ardent nodded her head in gratitude and swiftly left the strange tableau. This is what frustrated her so much about Shamans. Why did they insist on such secrecy? Asha could have simply told her why she was on the roof. It made them seem suspicious when they hid things, even the most innocuous of actions. 

Ardent was still internally ranting when she reached Asha’s door. Reaching up, she slapped the door chime and waited. Seconds ticked by, marked by the lashing of Ardent’s tail. Just when she had decided the shaman wasn’t in her room, the comm chirped.

“Who’s there?”

“Guard-captain Ardent. I need to speak with you.”

“What about?”

Ardent could almost imagine her horns curling further. “May I come in? I don’t wish to stand in the hall speaking to a comm.”

After a moment’s pause, the door slid open.

“It’s actually good that you’re here,” Asha said, already moving away from the doorway. “I think you should see this.”

Ardent stopped just inside and looked around warily. The rooms here were identical to every other room in the ship of course, but something seemed off. At first glance it was a disaster, as if someone had come in and ransacked the place. Potted plants hung from the piping, UV light strips encircling them. Stones and gems cluttered the counters, next to bowls of dirt and sand or possibly salt, and the air was thick with the scent of drying herbs. Jars of…something liquid were stacked in the sink. Clothes were scattered across the floor and on the bed. 

“Sorry for the mess. I had been gathering laundry.” Asha called back from the room she had disappeared into. 

Ardent started forward, then stopped again as her hoof landed on what appeared to be undergarments. “I’m here about a bag.” She frowned to herself as she went back over that sentence. “The human you helped me to apprehend says she lost it. I thought perhaps she left it on the roof?”

And you stole it, she finished mentally.

“Yes, she did. Come in here, if you please. I don’t want to…jostle it.”

Ardent kicked the clothing aside as she picked her way across the room. “I will be needing that bag back now, please. The human was very distressed to find she had left it.”

“Hurry up.”

With another huff, Ardent side-stepped a dresser overflowing with feathers and trinkets, nearly stumbling through the doorway. She stopped short and looked around. 

What would be the bedroom in any other set of quarters had been converted into…she wasn’t sure. The space was nearly empty, clean and devoid of the clutter of the kitchen. A large mat took up most of the floor, and against the inside wall stood an altar, neatly organized with small objects set on top. Ardent studied them, and realized they were representatives of the four elements. A small, smooth stone for earth, a feather for air, a small bowl filled with water and a candle. 

“In here, Captain.”

Asha was standing in front of the lavatory, arms tightly folded, her lips pressed into a thin line.  
Abandoning her scrutiny of the altar, she fixed a look at the Shaman. “What are you doing? I’m just here to get the bag, I won’t mention any of this to the Farseer if that’s what you’re-“

With an exasperated huff, Asha grabbed Ardent’s arm and dragged her the last few steps to the lav. Ardent shook off the offending hand with a glare and looked inside. 

A leather satchel was hanging on the shower curtain. The closure was drawn tight and tied, and beneath it she noticed the tub had been partially filled with water.

At Ardent’s look, Asha nodded towards the bag. “Open it."

Impatiently, Ardent stepped past and reached for the bag. It moved. Blinking, she pulled her hand back.

“Go ahead. It’s got nowhere to go.”

Reaching out again, Ardent untied the bag. A pair of eyes glowed within, seeming to hover bodiless in the dark.

Cinching the bag back tight, a dark look came over Ardent's face.

“She’s a Warlock.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ardent stood straight-backed and expressionless beside Asha at the foot of the dias. The chambers had been quiet for long minutes save for the hollow clop of Prophet Velen’s hooves as he slowly paced, hands clasped behind his back and brows deeply furrowed.

“Where is she now?” He finally asked, pausing to look down at the two forms standing below.

“Gren is keeping watch over her in the infirmary. She’s been sedated.”

“And the creature?”

“In my shower,” Asha filled in. Ardent quirked a brow at her, to which she shrugged. “What?”

“There is no law against the study of demons,” Velan began slowly. “Our people have long understood the price to be paid for ignorance, regardless of our distaste for the subject. However, there is no reason we must harbor fel creatures in our city. My advice is that the creature be destroyed. As for our guest, I believe she would better recover in the company of her own kind.”

“I agree. I have arranged transport to Stormwind for tomorrow morning.”

“Was there any damage to the ship from her tampering?”

“No, Prophet. The artificers said the core has shown increased power draw to auxiliary structures, but they don’t believe it has anything to do with the Warlock. He said there has been heightened solar activity this past week and that was most likely the cause.” Ardent said.

Velen nodded thoughtfully. “Tomorrow morning, then. If you would please, Vindicator, I ask that you and Shaman Asha escort the Warlock back to her home yourselves. You are most familiar with the situation and I trust you both will be able to explain it to the Alliance officials upon your arrival.”

Ardent didn’t hesitate but for a heartbeat, studiously avoiding the glance she received from her companion. “Of course, Prophet.”

Velen eyed the two of them for a moment, then gestured with a wave of his hand. “Get some rest. Shaman, my priests will be at your quarters soon to retrieve the creature.”

***

“Uh. Heee-llo?”

The walls of the lavatory echoed the voice back emptily. In the darkened room, the satchel swung idly from the shower rod then shook as its occupant scrambled around inside. Slowly, the tie on the bag began to unfurl as pressure was applied from within. Just before it came undone, the motion stopped as voices sounded outside the room.

The slide of an automatic door, then the sound of hoofsteps coming closer. 

In the gloom of the darkened bedroom, two figures stepped cautiously within. A large male Draenei and a smaller, slender female robed in gilded battle-priest regalia moved toward the bathroom. The male held his staff tensely, a tight frown on his face barely visible beneath his hood. The female, just behind him, held a tome in one hand, fingers tucked between the pages to mark her place. 

Approaching the door, the female slipped to one side, flanking the opening. At her nod, the male cautiously pushed the door release, flanking the other side.

Peering within, they observed the bag hanging over the water-filled tub. 

“Is this some sort of...elemental binding?” He couldn’t help but whisper.

Despite her tension, his companion managed a smirk. “Have you never watched a wet cat try to climb out of a tub? It was probably a more practical means of trapping the creature should it escape.”

With a slight grunt, he stepped within the room, staff at the ready. “I will stun it as soon as I open the bag. Then you read the banishment.”

The female rolled her eyes in exasperation. “I remember.”

Moving slowly, he reached for the tie of the bag. It came loose easily, and as it opened he drew in a sharp breath. 

In a booming voice that battered the walls of the small space, the priest began casting his spell as soon as glowing eyes appeared within the satchel, blinking up at him. As light began to form around his uplifted hands, his words halted abruptly in a yell of alarm as something burst against his chest and erupted with thick smoke.

Behind him, the other priest looked up in time to get a face-full of demon. It landed on the open face of the book she held and launched itself over her head, vanishing somewhere behind them. Recoiling, the priest barked a shocked breath and stumbled backward, her hoof catching the edge of the rug and sending her falling, the book shooting out of her hands.

Batting fiercely at his robes, the male priest whirled around, eyes streaming from the sulphuric smoke. “Where is it??”

The female scrambled to her feet, looking around wildly as if the creature might drop from the ceiling onto her head. “It’s not here. There is nowhere to hide in this room. What happened to you?” She blinked, catching sight of her companion’s smoking robes.

“A smoke bomb! Check the other room. It can’t escape!”

Later, a weary Asha made a weaving path back to her rooms. An empty souvenir mug (which was just a normal mug with Fire Festival and the year hastily stamped along the bottom) dangled from one hand, and she used the other to push herself off the walls as she wandered too near. She was pretty sure there had been a string of beads hanging from one of her horns, but they had evidently either fallen off or slid back far enough to rest in her hair and had ceased their annoying rattling, so she didn't bother with them for now.

As she turned the final corner to the hall that would lead her to her bed and a hopefully long dreamless sleep she stopped short, one hand still resting against the wall. Two Draenei were just exiting her room, the male's motions sharp as he whipped around, slapping at the pad on the wall to shut the door. The female noticed her and straightened, but didn't speak. Dangling from one hand was the human's bag.

“What in the Void happened to you two?” Asha blurted out. The smell of charred cloth reached her, and she narrowed her eyes. “Did you set my apartment on fire?”

The male, done fiddling with the door now that there was no point as the room's occupant had arrived, stomped past his companion and down the hall toward her, never breaking stride or making eye contact. “The creature is dealt with. You may return to your rooms.”

The smaller priest followed him at a less rigid pace, ducking her head in acknowledgment as she passed.

Asha turned her head to watch them go, wobbling a little on her feet, a frown forming on her face. With a mental shrug, she went inside and locked the door.

Long minutes passed in silence, save the ever-present sub-harmonic hum of the ship's power core. Finally, one of the shadows in the alcove seemed to melt and reshape, then spat out a small grey-skinned imp. It paused and crouched on the floor as it emerged, burning green eyes flicking up and down the empty halls, then scrambled off in the direction the priests had gone, tiny claws tapping unheard against polished crystal.

***

“What do you mean by 'gone'?” 

Ardent was glaring at the shorter medical technician, arms crossed and standing with a weary slump to her posture when Asha arrived in the med bay. She seemed smaller somehow, and Asha noticed the dark smudges under her eyes. Her sister must have found her after they parted ways, Asha thought, and plied her with drink, though she hadn't seen her during her own festivities.

“I mean she's no longer here, Captain,” Gren said, then cringed at the withering look she received in return. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound impertinent. She had been sleeping, and when I came back to the med bay she was gone.”

“When you came back?” Ardent growled. “I asked you to watch her overnight.”

“Yes, I had my assistant stay here. He said she vanished. He never saw her leave.”

Ardent lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. Asha decided to make her presence known.

“Vanished into thin air, did she? And how would Arnel know that when he was busy with the amateur firebreathing competition?” Asha wondered. At Ardent's dark look, she chirped “He came in third.”

Gren wouldn't look at either of them. 

“How long ago did he notice she was missing? Approximately?” Ardent drew out.

“Early this morning, perhaps...four hours ago?”

“And no one thought to come and tell me?”

Gren opened her mouth, and as she gaped for an answer Asha made a show of glancing over at the door. “There was no guard when I came in just now. Was there not to be a guard posted overnight?”

Ardent scowled at her, then looked briefly back to the contrite-looking Gren. “Thank you,” she muttered then turned to leave.

Asha followed after her, hooves tapping a bright tattoo on the stone. Ardent's eyes darkened. “What are you doing?” 

“I'm...following you?” Asha caught up to her when Ardent stopped.

“It seems we are no longer escorting the human to Stormwind, so you can go.”

“And what will you be doing?”

Ardent lashed her tail and started off again. “Going to find the damned human.”

“I will help you.” Asha informed her, still pacing along beside and slightly behind her.

“That won't be necessary.”

“Is she a prisoner?”

“No. But she may be up to more mischief and I would rather know she was gone from the island for certain.”

“Then I will help you.”

“As you like,” Ardent said neutrally, turning toward the hall that led to the guard post.

“You don't like me,” Asha told her.

“I do not dislike you.” 

“That isn't true,” Asha replied. When Ardent glanced back over her shoulder, Asha was grinning at her. With a sigh, Ardent climbed the steps with her unwanted tag along close behind.

*** 

The horse was gone from the stables, and when questioned the stable master hadn't noticed anyone take it. Ardent's temper spiked quickly, and it was up to the shaman of all people to keep the peace. Had this human cast a spell over the entire damned island? No one remembered seeing her. 

After the brief altercation at the stables, Asha and Ardent regrouped in the courtyard. “So no one saw a human—a black-robed human Warlock in a city of Draenei—leave the med bay in the CENTER of the Exodaar, walk all the way through the ship, take a horse from the stable, then ride out of town.” Ardent summarized, her hands accentuating her words as she spoke in sharp tones.

“Maybe it's true and she did vanish. Or cast a spell. Also, there was a festival last night, if you'll remember. There were hundreds of humans here, not to mention most other races. And lots of drink. Which, by your look, you indulged in after we parted ways.” 

Ardent huffed, pausing in her pacing and crossing her arms. “I should never have done so. Someone has to keep order and apparently there is no one to do it but myself.” She sounded resigned. Asha frowned.

“It's not as if the island burned down. It was one human who, by your own admission, was not a prisoner. And you are allowed to enjoy yourself. Why not?”

Ardent frowned down at the hard-packed earth. 

“Are you not one of the heroes who won a great victory in Draenor? I believe that entitles you to a few hours of debauchery. Though I don't believe you are enjoying the after-effects quite as well,” Asha smirked.

Ardent was looking up at the sky again. She caught herself doing it and shook her head. “Indri never seems to suffer the after-effects of a good party. I believed myself immune by extension,” she admitted.

“Indri avails herself of my cures. You could do the same if you like.”

“No, thank you. Perhaps if I suffer I will better remember for the next time.”

“Suit yourself.”

The shaman seemed content to stand idly in the courtyard, holding up a signpost and staring off into the forest, so Ardent moved off without comment. They had already been through most of the ship, and the few who were up and moving around hadn't seen anyone matching the human's description. She had no leads whatsoever, and evidently the human had acquired transport. She could be anywhere at all. 

Moving with care, Ardent returned to the stables, intending to saddle her Elekk.

“What are you doing?” Asha called after her a few minutes later. Ardent answered without stopping her preparations. 

“I thought I would ride down to the Vale. There is an old ship pod there. Perhaps, with her interest in the Exodaar, she might go there next.” She didn't feel the need to mention she had no other leads. Asha knew that as well as she did.

“She didn't go there.” The shaman said but offered no further insight.

“How do you know?” Ardent finally asked.

At receiving no answer, Ardent pressed her lips together and walked out of the stable. Asha had her head lifted, tilted back, and her eyes, though not closed, were heavily lidded and distant.

“To the south.” Asha pronounced.

“How do you know that?” Ardent asked against, fists on her hips.

“Don't panic.” 

Before Ardent could return with one of the number of short, scathing comments she had thought of, Asha seemed to fade. Ardent squinted, certain her eyes and her night of drinking were playing tricks. Before she could blink again, Asha vanished, and in her place there was a wolf.

Ardent froze. It wasn't a wolf like those she had seen in Ashenvale or even Shadowmoon. It was larger, for one, and white in color though the black fur underneath gave it the impression of shimmering. Its eyes were the same eldritch blue as Asha's, because of course, it was Asha. More strange magic. Ardent felt the fine hairs on her arms lift in response.

_I said don't panic._

The words were spoken, but she didn't hear them with her ears, or in her head either. They just were. 

“Now what?” Ardent asked, because she could think of nothing else to say.

_Follow me._

Asha the wolf turned from her and started off down the southern road, pausing to look back when she didnt immediately hear Ardent coming after her. Returning to the stable, Ardent hurried to pull her mount from its stall. Climbing aboard bareback, she trotted after the wolf.

***

Asha seemed to wander a little, veering off at random times to investigate something Ardent couldn't detect, but mostly they stayed to the road leading to the docks. With her own eyes, Ardent couldn't see anything to tell if a rider had come this way recently.

Ardent was beginning to think the shaman was having fun with her and she scowled to herself. She should have gone to the Vale. The outpost there, at least, may have seen something her own guards did not. They hadn't had the distraction of the Festival, after all. As she was debating whether to inform her companion she was going another direction or simply leave her, something caught her eye.

Pulling up on the reins, the Elekk came to an easy stop. Ardent slid from its high back and dropped to the ground, eyes still fixed on the tree. 

Whether the Warlock had brushed it on accident or leaned on it to rest, the Fel had spread throughout the trunk. One entire side of the tree had shriveled in on itself, the pitted bark blackened and twisting. Along the edge of the dead area, seams of green felfire still smoldered, eating and destroying as it spread. The harsh scent of sulfur and rot reached her, and she didn't know how she hadn't smelled it before. With a grimace, Ardent reached out, hand already glowing with a golden light. Before she could place it against the trunk, Asha called to her.

_Watch out._

Instinctively, Ardent pulled her hand back. As she turned to question the shaman, she looked down and staggered back in surprise. 

Spread out on the leaves was the body of the horse. 

It hardly seemed possible it was the same creature she'd found yesterday. Dry, dull hair barely covered the skeletal remains, eyes sunken into pits in its skull. It looked as though it had been rotting out here for weeks. 

“We need to go back to the Exodaar. Warn them, get the priests to come and contain this before it spreads.”

_We need to find that human. Now._

Relenting, Ardent followed Asha down to the docks. This, apparently, was where the trail ended, as Asha shifted back to her normal form and stood, hands on her hips. The ferry wasn't in dock, and no workers were around.

“She must have gotten aboard during the morning run out to Darnasuss,” Asha said. She wore an uncharacteristic grim expression as she peered out past the dock.

Ardent stood still, arms folded tightly, gazing out at the sea. The sky melted into the water with hardly any obvious transition, the hazy summer air blurring the horizon into a soft blue mist. The afternoon was silent save for the muted lapping of the waves. No seagulls circled above the dock, calling impatiently while the ferrymen tossed pieces of bread into the sea. No birds called at all. It seemed an obvious omen.

The sky was clear. Ardent found herself watching it again, not bothering to make herself look away this time.

“The ferry will be back soon. We should hurry.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was bright and cloudless when Mal arrived at the Stormwind docks. The late summer sunlight was clear and sharp, making the white stones of the city seem to shine. It was always bright in Stormwind with clear skies, as though some god always shone perfect sun down upon it as a sign of their favor. The constant scowl on Mal's face deepened at both the sight and the accompanying thought.

Oblivious and complacent, city-dwellers swarmed throughout the harbor, shopping at the stalls set up along the boardwalk, eating and drinking and flowing in and out of the city proper. 

Mal stood on the deck as the ship docked, one hand gripping the railing tightly. She was eager to be back on dry land and more eager to be out of the damp cargo hold, the reek of salted fish mixed with various flavors of incense still clinging to her robes and turning her stomach.

She had wasted too much time already at the Exodaar. It had been a stupid plan, as she informed her imp, and had she not been so frightened and delirious she would have seen that immediately and gone directly to Stormwind in the first place. She had accused Sil of even mentioning the Exodaar as a ruse to waste her time. Only its apparent offense and immediate and constant rebuttals had, if not convinced her, gotten her to drop the subject so as to no longer listen to its prattling.

The night elf crew paid her no attention as she stepped down the ramp, and she offered them none. In the hood of her cloak, green eyes peered out from beneath the folds of cloth. 

“Hate this place,” her hood grumped, and Mal reached a hand back behind her head under the guise of scratching the back of her neck and pinched down hard on the imp's ear. It muffled a whimper, and Mal growled, 

“Mind your tongue. You will be no more welcome here than any other city.”

At the imp's sullen silence, Mal added, “No more speaking or you will spend the rest of this trip in a pickle jar.”

“No props for getting you out of that shiny crystal dung-heap?” The imp dared. 

Mal grunted but said nothing. 

The crowd closed in as she made her way up the steps leading into the city, and Mal pulled her cloak more tightly around herself, cast her eyes down, and made certain to avoid touching anyone or anything. 

The city streets wound around the harbor and through the gardens and cemetery before leading up to the square. Mal took one of these side streets and ended up by the canal, following the lesser-traveled path that ran alongside the old guard barracks. At least Mal still thought of it as the barracks. The ruin Deathwing had made of them lingered after years, a sad testament to lack of initiative and a charred tomb to many of Stormwind's soldiers.

For years on her way to one shop or another in the city, Mal had passed heaps of roses and lilies, scrawled bits of parchments with notes in childish handwriting, small shining stones and packets of waybread, all lain against the rubble with care while the city stonemasons paid attention to more urgent matters such as the walls and guard towers.

Every last trace of the ruin had been cleared away and in its place stood a memorial garden. In its center, a fountain had been erected, and the path split four ways leading to a memorial wall with the names of the fallen soldiers at one end and a reflecting pool at the other. The garden path made a short cut directly to the mage quarter, but Mal went around it out of long habit.

Minutes later, Mal was walking under the towering stone archway of the mage quarter. The walls rose and curved off, following a stepped path that ended up at the tower of magi directly in the center of the quarter. From above, the design resembled an eye with the tower as its pupil. But the tower wasn't her goal. In a corner nestled in the shade of the walls, a pub beckoned with its sign (hanging askew for as long as Mal could remember) reading 'The Slaughtered Lamb', while its run-down facing and darkened, dirty windows warned away. 

The room within was as dim as the daylight outside was bright, and Mal had to blink several times before her eyes adjusted. A man stood at the bar, wiping out a mug with a dirty rag and squinting at her. Mal ambled forward, pausing to lean on the bar under the guise of waiting to order though there was no one else in the pub. 

“They in?” She asked gruffly, and the man jerked his head toward the door at the back. Mal moved on without a word, her cloak rustling as she pulled it tight again.

The doorway led to a rickety set of stairs that groaned with each step she took, but Mal didn't so much as pause though the staircase seemed much longer than she remembered. Finally reaching the bottom, a heavy wooden door hung part way open in front of her and the quiet murmur of voices could be heard beyond it.

Six heads turned her direction as she stepped inside. Well, five and a half. “Ladies, gentlemen....” Mal smirked at the round-eyed look the gnome was giving her which darkened in anger. “Spackle.”

“Mal. It's been a while,” Ursula grinned at her, giving her a look that could have been described as flirtatious were Mal in any frame of mind to appreciate it. 

“What brings you here? After your last meeting, I got the impression you were too good for us.” Zardreth, a tall dark-haired man in purple robes groused.

“What gave you that idea?” Mal wondered, leaning idly against the door frame with a small sigh of relief.

“It was probably when you said 'You are all beneath me' and 'You lack true vision',” Spackle growled from somewhere near the floor. Mal rolled her head to give him a nonplussed look. 

“I'm certain you misunderstood. At any rate, my own studies have been going well since I know you were all curious. What about you, Demi, have you managed to summon anything larger than a house cat?”

Demisette slammed the book she had open before her and cast a withering look at Mal.

“What do you want, Mal? You didn't come back to chat.” Sandahl spoke up from near the back. 

Mal shifted against her place by the door. Sounds were starting to fade out, and she squinted past the blurriness in her vision in what she hoped looked more like a glare. The others were starting to study her more closely, and she did her best to stand still and not sway.

“Alright, enough bullshit. Who here knows how to treat fel wounds?”

For a few moments, the other warlocks in the room just stared at her. Finally, Ursula strode up to her and before Mal could move away, she held a hand out which began to glow with fel green light.

“You're infected.”

Mal started to shove her away before she remembered, and instead stumbled back a few steps. “Which is why I ask my question,” Mal growled.

“Go, bind her before she can spread it further,” Zardreth told the gnome, who was already drawing power to cast a spell. 

Mal noticed the movement and hurled a shadow bolt at him, hitting him square in the chest and leaving him writhing on the floor. “Don't test me. You know something or you don't.”

“We don't, Mal.” Ursula held up her hands as if to block an attack. “You know that already, you were the best here.”

Mal let her eyes track over each of them in turn, a snarl on her lips and one hand curled, a green flame dancing within in warning. 

Zardreth knelt to check on the gnome, who was panting in pain but seemed otherwise alright. He turned a glare on Mal. “You bring unchecked fel here like a diseased dog running home to die on its master's doorstep. You already know how this ends. Let us bind you so that you don't spread it anywhere else.”

Mal made a tsking sound against the back of her teeth, barely sparing Zardreth a glance before dismissing the flames. “Go back to scrabbling in the dirt. I was a fool to think you might have learned something I hadn't.”

With a lurch, Mal turned to stagger back up the stairs. Zardreth made a move to go after her, but Ursula stopped him with a hand against his chest. “She'll stop you, even in this state.”

He hesitated, then shook his head. “Ready yourselves to go clean up another of her messes. The fel will take her soon enough.” He said to the others, then bent to help the gnome to his feet.

***

It was clear by the time they arrived at Rut'theran Village that the warlock had evaded them again. The Night Elves they spoke to didn't seem to be affected by the same memory loss as those at the Exodaar and remembered a robed human looking for a ship to Stormwind. Ardent made a mental note to work on vigilance training with her guards, as even the lowliest Night Elven dockworker clearly recalled seeing the woman. Were their kind just that much more observant?

Asha had again mentioned the Festival when Ardent had begun to complain about her guard's lack of attention and to stop herself from replying sharply had resorted to mostly grunting for the rest of the trip. 

Her mood hadn't much improved by the time they exited the portal into Stormwind City, and Asha was nearing the point of casting a cure on her whether the stubborn Draenei wanted it or not just to alleviate some of the tension. 

At least by taking the portal they had gained some time on the human, and possibly even beaten her to the city. The ships, while all manner of enchanted and guided by shaman or mages to make the best time possible, were of course still slower than merely stepping through a portal. 

“Why would she come back here?” Asha wondered out loud as they made their way to the docks. She didn't expect a reply from her surly companion at this point but felt better articulating her thoughts. It had always helped her to think through problems.

“Not that I'm complaining, I suppose it did save us the trouble of guarding her all the way here. None of her actions make much sense. After we inform the guards of this trouble we should go back home and help the priests clear up the fel and see if there are any other areas she may have tainted. I would feel better if we did manage to catch her and make certain she can't spread it anywhere else.”

“She knows something,” Ardent finally grunted.

Asha blinked in surprise, mostly that Ardent had deigned to speak to her rather than the content of her words. “What do you mean?”

“It's the only thing that does make sense. She knows something about the Legion. And she is frightened.”

Asha frowned. “How do you know it has anything to do with the Legion?”

Ardent shrugged a little, too tired to defend a gut feeling. “She's a warlock. What else could it be?”

“Perhaps she is frightened that she will be caught forwarding the Legion's plans. Did you think of that? She doesn't have to be innocent, you know. Not all of the Legion's victims are.”

“You would defend the Legion?” Ardent's words were dry, unable to summon up any of the anger she felt earlier arguing with the Shaman.

“Never. Merely pointing out that if she does know something, it's not necessarily for our benefit.”

“She has not acted hostile toward any of us, or cagey with information. Merely confused and ill, exhausted. Like a cornered animal. I believe she would have behaved differently were she acting on behalf of the Legion, or whoever might be behind her actions.”

Asha scoffed, tossing up her hands. “Just because someone doesn't announce 'Death to all who oppose us' and cackle while twirling a mustache doesn't mean they aren't evil, Ardent. Evil is at its best when it can pretend to be your friend.”

“That was deeper than I would have expected coming from you,” Ardent smirked.

Asha huffed, stomping ahead of her with angry clips of her hooves. “You take that end,” Asha growled, pointing to the opposite end of the harbor.

They spent a good hour questioning dock workers and guards and like before, no one had seen their quarry. They met back up near the middle of the harbor, and Asha's earlier aggravation seemed to be forgotten. Ardent was nursing an iced tea when Asha found her.

“Any luck?”

Asha shook her head and put her hands on her hips, looking around at the crowd that had gathered as the day grew later. “I say we alert the guards and head home. She could be anywhere.”

Ardent, for once, merely nodded in agreement. The iced tea was helping her head and quelling her nausea, and for the first time since late last night, she felt like a Draenei again. 

Near the stairs, tents had been erected to serve as makeshift staging areas for soldiers going in and out of the port, and underneath one was an entire unit of Kaldorei Sentinels. They seemed to be speaking briskly to a young guard, and by the way one of the Sentinels folded her arms and frowned she wasn't hearing something she liked.

Ardent ducked her head to ensure she didn't make eye contact. She was staying out of other people's business from now on. All it did was cause avoidable strife and aggravation. She nodded a little as she thought this, agreeing with herself. 

“Hey, you there!”

The guard was shouting in their direction. Ardent kept her head down and walked faster.

“You there! Draenei!”

“Are there any other Draenei besides us in the harbor that you can see?” Ardent asked Asha.

Asha glanced around them and sighed. “No.”

“Damn.”

Ardent hazarded a glance in the guard's direction to find every pair of glowing night elven eyes watching them and the guard trotting to intercept them with a great rattling of over-sized plate armor. One of the Night Elves tossed her hands up in exasperation behind him.

“Your people are close with the Night Elves, right?” The guard asked a little breathlessly as he reached them.

Asha and Ardent merely looked at him.

“What is the problem?”

“The Sentinels are here to talk to the king, they said they're going to close off Teldrassil to Stormwind and it will impact trade and cause an uproar and I don't think I'm qualified to--”

“Alright, let's try that again. Why do they want to close off Teldrassil?” Asha asked slowly.

“The doomsayers!” The guard blurted. “They've been all over the city for days and now they're at Teldrassil too, and probably Ironforge and everywhere else!” The man's face was getting red as he spoke, and one of the Sentinels was heading their way.

“So, you want us to...?”

“Just talk to them. Please. I can't just take them to the king--”

“You will,” The Night elf interrupted as she drew near, looming over the guard with a snarl, “Or we will be sending the rest of those madmen back to your city in pieces.”

Ardent quickly passed Asha her tea.

“Sentinel--” Ardent began.

“Captain Lykopis Moonrunner.” The Night elf corrected, barely glancing her way.

“Captain, I don't think this man has the authority to do as you ask. Perhaps we might find a magistrate that can help sort this out. Private--”

“I-it's Sergeant.”

“Really?” Asha drawled, looking the soldier over skeptically.

“Get your men and start rounding up the doomsayers, find out what they're bleating about this time--”

“Wait, round them up?” The Sergeant blinked at Ardent.

“I mean start arresting people,” She clarified.

“For—we can't just arrest people, ser--”

“Yes, you can; that is in fact part of your job. They are disturbing the peace and you can arrest them and hold them for questioning, which will occur as soon as the Captain and I return. You asked for my help, Sergeant,” Ardent said in warning as the man opened his mouth to protest again. “Now I am helping. Captain?”

“Fine,” Lykopis growled. She waved a hand signal towards her company to wait and started off into the city.

The Night elves in the tent began arranging themselves into various poses of boredom and the guard nodded to the Draenei and quickly scurried off. Asha frowned at Ardent as though the entire event was her fault.

“What?” Ardent blinked.

“You're just so...you!” Asha huffed, shoving the mug of tea back into Ardent's hands and stomping after the Captain.

Ardent sighed and followed them.


End file.
